The lucario trials tension
by Farfikuger
Summary: First fic read at own risk lucario what is this aura im sensing switches to aura vision switching through different filters until sweet flaming baby pop-tarts what in cracker jack is this. p.s. still figuring all this out so forgive badness


The lucario trials (tension)

I do not own pokemon, halo, red v blue, predator, bleach, Canada, French Canada, or the swiss alps.

Sigh yet another town full of unfit trainers .

Well trainers powerful enough to call themselves my master.

I only saw pathetic auras around me maby a flicker of anger and a aura wave would be exposed but nothing worth mentioning.

Might as well take a nap. (do do do do do(pokemon center heeling sound red version))

Suddenly a large wave crashed over me knocking out of my perch.

All I can feel around me is a large presser but I see nothing

I switch to my aura vision and see (picture bleach when a high level character powers up hear)

Although I see a disturbance I cant see were it is coming from.

I adjust my vision to anger

No

Happiness partially

Jealousy no

Sorrow nothing

The best lead I had was happiness might as well break that down

Love stronger but no direction

Joy weaker

Extasy no

What the heal could it be after thinking this a teenage couple walked by giggleing.

Wait I got it its tension

Sexual tension

Switching over to this vision HOLLY SONE OF A BISKET EATIN GRANMA WHAT THE HELL IS THIS.

About two miles in front of me are two towering yellow spires of aura more aura then I have seen combined in my life time.

I need to check this out.

ASH Ketchum what the hell did you do that for !! (eerily calm demonic voice) I will kill you.

Aww come on misty it was an accident.

How on earth is telling Pikachu to shock me when im taking a bath in the lake then throwing a poke ball at me trapping me inside and using me in a battle an accident.

Well (nervously scratching head) ive never seen a naked girl before so I asked Dexter who started mumbling and got all hot and stuff made me think you were some rare species of Pokémon.

The people watching this including the girl face vault. Its vary interesting to see a crowed of thirty people do this.

I am really sorry misty

Hearing this the girl called misty dropped to her feat her aura shrunk flickering.

Your sorry. Sorry (at this point her aura turned from yellow to a black read In the shape of satin itself(lucario(oh crap hes screed)))YOUR SORRY(pulls out mallet) (twists handle causing it to break in half and a scythe to appear (sweat baby Caesar I pray for his mortal soul))

Misty was now not running not waling but gliding kind of like death toward the boy named ash.

(Wild ash fled) misty gave chase just gliding (creepy(the aura demon had a sinister grin))

Soon ash fell flipping to his back crab running away up against a tree. (he was a dead man trapped between a psychopath and a hard place. )

Misty raised the scythe still gliding closer any last words ash Ketchum.

Ash seing his last moment of dignity looked up and said Misty I truly am sorry for what I did and before I die I just want you to know that when I saw you, that what ever I saw was so beautiful I wanted it to be mine.

After hearing this the girly was not paying attention and tripped over the boys feet falling on him there lips meeting with a clash busting both there lips. (and suddenly there was no aura)

They just lay there staring at each other for what seamed like an hour.

And then slowly as if by there own gravitational pull to each other they kissed with all there might in such passion that(oh sweat Jesus I switched back to aura vision all of that sexual tension was now swearing together in a dark yellow ball (mommy (small voice))) Lucario starts to run away as fast as possible as the orb detonated the aura world went to a blinding white sending all aura users within a 50 mile radius flying a good ways. (lucario blacked out(but before he passed out he heard Hay Ash. Yea Misty. Bet you cant stick it. Your on.)

Hours later lucario woke up the couple was gone. Switching over to aura vision he couldn't sense them but how could he in the horror of what he saw. There was a 30 foot white aura crater here the couple was and everything in a mile radius had these large white aura globs on them. He sas covverd in it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1


End file.
